Avoir mal pour mieux Aimer
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Résumé: Un souffle. Dans une ruelle, un cri. Des coups et des pleurs. Il est mal, il le sait, il a mal mais il l'aime tant. Peut-être que s'il se montre fort, il aura droit à un sourire… HardYaoi.


**Disclamers :** Bien entendu, aucun des personnages qui souffriront dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent mais je veux bien reconnaître que je serai celle que l'on tabassera après la lecture de ces chapitres.

**Rating :****M.** Il s'agit ici de Yaoi, (Dois-je préciser qu'il s'agit de relations entre hommes?), qui seront plus ou moins détaillés. Il y aura également plusieurs traces de violence et d'un langage pour le moins…cru.

**Couples :**Le principal étant Kiba/Neji, il y aura aussi du Naru/Neji, du Sasu/Naru et peut-être aussi du Kiba/Sasu/Kiba.

**NDA :**Cette fiction entre dans ma catégorie HARD. Ce n'est pas du SM mais plutôt de l'amour (ou ce qui s'y rapproche le plus) violent. Autrement dit, ne vous surprenez pas des coups et bassesses dont certains personnages feront preuve à l'égard des autres.

**Avoir mal pour mieux Aimer**

**Chapitre Premier**

_L'amour est une chose cruelle et il faut avoir longtemps souffert pour savoir l'apprécier._

Dans les bars des grandes rues, de nombreuses personnes se prêtaient à la fête; la soirée tirait à sa fin et le temps de danser jusqu'aux aurores était enfin venu. Plusieurs jeunes s'adonnaient régulièrement à ces soirées qui leur permettaient d'oublier, l'espace d'un instant, leurs train-train quotidien. Cela aurait pu être le cas de tous si le portable de l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas émis la vibration si particulière de la réception d'un message écrit.

_**La ruelle dans 10 minutes**_

Un moment d'hésitation sembla saisir le propriétaire du téléphone mobile qui lut le message avant qu'un discret sourire n'étire lentement ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade à la simple pensée qu'il le reverrait enfin après presque une semaine sans avoir eut de ces nouvelles. Le danseur se faufila à travers ses amis, fuyant au dernier moment la question silencieuse qu'il avait sentit naître dans le regard d'un de ses intimes et fila aux toilettes. Là, il ne fit rien d'autre que de s'observer un moment dans la glace. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâches, pour l'un des rares fois, faisant ressortir le teint clair de sa peau. Ses yeux blancs luisant étaient toutefois faiblement striés de veinures rouges résultant d'un amalgame de facteurs dont la fatigue et l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt. Ses habits risquaient toutefois de lui plaire, chemise et pantalon noir, sombre mais classe en bref, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Il sortit discrètement par une porte arrière, s'était déjà fait estamper la main par le portier plus tôt en soirée, et se dirigea vers la ruelle du rendez-vous. Un coup de vent s'infiltra sous ses vêtements, le faisant regretter de ne pas avoir pris avec lui sa veste mais le souvenir de son corps contre lui, de la chaleur de ses mains puissantes sur sa peau suffit à éloigner son appréhension. Le jeune homme sourit, il l'aimait, tant et tellement qu'il pouvait tout supporter pour lui, l'attente, l'absence et bien plus encore dans le seul but de pouvoir être enfin digne de son amour.

Une silhouette se découpa à l'entrée de la ruelle et s'y enfonça sans crainte, rejoignant en quelques pas celui qui l'attendait patiemment. Alors qu'il restait immobile à l'observer, le nouveau venu le saisit brusquement par les bras, le forçant à s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une seconde passa, puis deux, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, avant que des dents ne mordent fermement les lèvres pleines, le faisant crier de douleur, pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. Aussitôt, une langue s'engouffra à l'intérieur récoltant, cette fois-ci, un tout autre genre de gémissement alors que le corps du pauvre jeune homme se pressait désespérément contre le sien. Le baiser, si s'en était vraiment un, dura de longues secondes en s'approfondissant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à frôler l'asphyxie. Ses mains serrèrent doucement l'étoffe du manteau face à lui pour tenter de l'approcher encore plus alors qu'il n'obtint qu'un rire méprisant en guise de réponse.

Il se fit repousser avant qu'une gifle magistrale ne claque sa joue droite et qu'un hoquet de surprise ne s'échappe de sa bouche encore entrouverte. Ses yeux pâles s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il porta une main tremblante à sa joue comme pour confirmer que le coup avait bien été porté. Une seconde gifle vint frapper, de l'autre côté, faisant se tordre douloureusement sa nuque et il gémit à nouveau. Le grand brun caressa brièvement les joues nouvellement meurtries de son vis-à-vis avant de lentement les faire glisser jusqu'au cou fin qui subit la même douceur éphémère. D'une main, il agrippa le col du chemisier noir, plaquant son propriétaire contre le mur de pierre de l'immeuble voisin qui s'y fracassa le crâne, avant d'enchaîner quelques coups directs au visage, le regard profondément plongé dans celui toujours plus larmoyant de sa pauvre victime. Un crochet au foie fit cracher du sang au plus petit, bien malheureusement, sur la manche du manteau de l'autre qui réitéra son geste avant de finalement lâcher prise.

Le jeune homme s'écroula lourdement au sol, un glapissement de douleur lui échappa alors que son agresseur quittait enfin la ruelle avec un rire moqueur et méprisant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur telle qu'elle lui sembla être une éternité; les larmes silencieuses qui avaient inondées ses joues s'étaient taries depuis peu. Le vent frais de la nuit fit frissonner la peau meurtrie de son visage alors que ses sens semblaient lentement s'engourdir sous la fatigue et le mal. Une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon le fit légèrement sursauter avant que la sonnerie de son portable ne se fasse entendre. Vacillant aux abords du gouffre de son inconscience, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres n'eut pas la force d'extirper le gadget électronique de son vêtement et ferma finalement les yeux.

'' Neji?''

La voix, ô combien trop familière, le fit se crisper un peu plus. Non, pas lui. Par pitié…

'' Neji? T'es là?''

L'inquiétude, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, autant que la silhouette qu'il parvenait à distinguer au bout de la ruelle sombre et qui s'approchait à pas rapides. Il allait le trouver c'était certain mais il n'avait même plus la force d'aller se cacher pour le préserver.

'' Oh putain Neji!,'' s'écria cette fois la voix.

Deux mains le saisirent prudemment pour l'aider à se redresser alors qu'il grimaçait sous la douleur qui irradiait ses côtes et ses reins. Des doigts, chauds et délicats, écartèrent quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient plaquées sur son visage, humides de sueur et de sang. Un visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la colère perça enfin les ténèbres de son esprit et il reconnut sans peine les traits caractéristiques de son ami. Yeux bleus, cheveux blonds.

'' Na…ruto, souffla-t-il péniblement avant qu'une violente quinte de toux ne le fasse trembler en gémissant de douleur.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, bordel de merde! J'en peux plus là, je dois appeler les urgences…, dit le blond en se saisissant de son propre portable avant qu'une main faible de tente de l'en empêcher.

- Ne fais…pas ça…ils vont…, murmura Neji par saccades en réprimant un nouveau geignement alors qu'il tentait de se mettre debout, sans succès. Ils vont appeler mon oncle, dit-il d'un trait avant que la main de Naruto ne retombe, impuissante.

- Je te laisserai pas rentrer seul! Tu viens avec moi, je t'amène à la maison!, décida-t-il d'une voix sans réplique et vu l'état de son ami, il n'aurait pas à se battre longtemps.''

Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever lentement, priant pour que cette fois, il n'ait rien de casser et le maintient tant bien que mal contre le mur de pierre pour l'immobiliser un instant. Il fouilla du regard les vêtements sombres de son vis-à-vis, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice lui permettant de détecter la présence d'une blessure plus importante mais rien. Il soupira discrètement de soulagement avant d'entamer quelques pas hésitants, soutenant de toutes ces forces son ami titubant, vers l'artère principale. La soudaine lumière des lampadaires les aveugla un court instant avant que le blond ne repère l'entrée du bar où ils étaient entrés un peu plus tôt en soirée. Il décida de ne pas alerter leurs amis, l'état du brun contre lui l'inquiétant trop pour se permettre de faire un si grand détour au détriment de sa santé. Il vit au loin un logo lumineux et se hâta de héler la voiture, remerciant silencieusement le ciel d'avoir mis sur son chemin une aide de ce genre.

Il ouvrit maladroitement la portière pour y déposer délicatement le corps mou de son compagnon et s'empressa de contourner le véhicule pour y prendre place lorsqu'un éclat de rire retentit un peu plus loin. Levant les yeux vers la source du bruit, Naruto eut l'horreur de constater la présence de quelques personnes dont un grand brun, un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, qui les dévisageait d'un air mauvais. C'est la voix du chauffeur de taxi qui le ramena à la situation critique dans laquelle reposait son ami et il du se faire violence pour ne pas tout simplement se précipiter tête baissée sur l'autre jeune homme qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien. Il s'engouffra en vitesse dans la voiture, claquant rageusement la portière avant de donner le numéro civique de son appartement.

'' Je vais le tuer ce mec, murmura-t-il entre ses dents en crispant les poings à s'en faire mal.

- Ce n'est pas prudent pour deux jeunes hommes tels que vous de se promener à cette heure dans les rues, déclara soudain la voix de l'homme assis au volant.

Surpris, et surtout très dérangé par le fait que le chauffeur ne se mêlait définitivement pas de ses affaires, Naruto le détailla rapidement en ravalant un commentaire acéré. Des cheveux noirs coupe champignon et d'épais sourcils de la même couleur, ce type n'était vraiment pas le stéréotype du conducteur par excellence mais malgré son intervention pour le moins déplacé, il semblait vraiment soucieux de l'état dans lequel reposait son deuxième passager.

- S'il vous plaît, demanda alors Naruto d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus calme possible, contentez-vous de faire votre boulot.''

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un profond silence qui le satisfait l'espace d'un instant. Loin d'être quelqu'un d'impoli, Naruto ne ressentait qu'un seul et unique besoin dans l'immédiat, rentrer chez lui avec Neji pour pouvoir s'assurer de son état et le soigner si cela lui était possible.

'' J'appellerai l'école demain, déclara-t-il doucement en se penchant vers son ami pour être sûr qu'il l'entendrait. Je vais te garder avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux et je t'interdit de revoir ce type est-ce que tu as compris?

- Je ne peux pas…Naruto…tu sais bien que je…

- Que tu quoi? Ne recommence pas avec ces conneries. Ne me dis pas qu'après ce qu'il t'a encore fait tu l'aimes toujours!

Devant le silence coupable de son meilleur ami, le blond n'eut plus de contenance et, sous l'impulsion de la colère et du désespoir, il le gifla. Regrettant aussitôt son geste au gémissement de douleur qui lui parvint, il écarquilla un instant les yeux en regardant sa main comme si elle avait agit de son propre chef. Que lui prenait-il? Jamais, mais au grand jamais, il n'avait encore levé la main sur son ami. Un faible sourire s'étira sur les lèvres tuméfiées de ce dernier alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Naruto.

'' Tu vois…tu es comme lui.

- Je ne suis pas comme cette ordure, persifla-t-il. C'était…un accident, Neji je…je suis vraiment désolé. Je me suis laissé emporté mais tu…

- Non, le coupa son ami. Je comprends. Comme lui, tu t'inquiète et si tu me frappe c'est bien parce que tu m'aimes non?''

Il eut un sourire triste avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux et Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine en pensant que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui était de s'inquiéter de la façon dont son ami semblait réfléchir. Il était convaincu que ce brun, cette pourriture, l'aimait alors que c'était lui, et lui seul, le grand responsable de toutes les blessures qu'avaient récolté son ami depuis près de six mois maintenant. Et cet amour, il y croyait dur comme fer alors…que pouvait-il bien faire pour lui ouvrir définitivement les yeux?

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le premier chapitre d'une petite série qui ne devrait pas en compter plus de cinq. J'espère que malgré le contexte pour le moins particulier et inhabituel, vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à partager votre opinion sur le sujet. Merci d'avance de votre temps et attention.<strong>


End file.
